Like Father like Son
by Clev
Summary: Take place after season 2 and may included spoilers from season three. While Sherlock has been busy dismantling Moriarty web and keeping the fact that he is alive secret from all but his family and Molly. Meanwhile Molly Hooper the once mousy pathologist in the morgue at St. Barth's has he own secret to keep. Sherlock returns 3 years later to find thing have changed.
1. Late

Take place after season 2 and may included spoilers from season three. While Sherlock has been busy dismantling Moriarty web and keeping the fact that he is alive secret from all but his family and Molly. Meanwhile Molly Hooper the once mousy Specialist Registrar in the morgue at St. Bart's has he own secret to keep. Sherlock returns 3 years later to find thing have changed since he disappeared. Including the mysterious absence of his pathologists from Saint Bart's hospital.

His search for Molly will lead him half way across the world to the land of America new mysterious and new villains wait hiding their Evil clutches. It is there that a surprise and an adventure that even the greatest Sociopath in all of London could never have predicted awaits him.

I do not own Sherlock or any character associated with it I am simply borrowing. I also apologizes for the shortness of the chapter but they will get progressively longer once I get through the plot development of this story.

* * *

1 months and 2 weeks since Sherlock fakes his death

Late, late, late…. The calendar seemed to scream over and over again at Molly Hooper as she starred at the calendar and the black X that marked the dates between her last period. This had to be some mistake right, her fingers starting at the blank spaces between her two cycles for the third time. Only to end up with the same number as before. Releasing her hands from the calendar she sunk onto the floor and leant her back against the cupboard. Curling up into a ball with her legs bent and her head on her lap she began to cry.

Toby sensing his mistress distress paddled up to her, "meow" said Toby rubbing his nose against Molly's legs while her head lay against her knees.

"Oh Toby," spoke Molly lifting her head up to look at him, "what do I do?" What if I'm…?" Her voice held back afraid to speak the one word that would confirm what she was beginning to feel in her heart. While up on the wall the ever president calendar still echoed its silent mantra of late, late, late…


	2. Confirmation

Once again I do not own Sherlock or its characters I am simply borrowing for my own use. Included some self reflection on Molly's part as for the rating it as at T mainly cause I have a feeling it will go up sometime in the future.

* * *

Chapter 2: Confirmation

1 month and 3 week since Sherlock's death

It took Molly another week to convince herself to buy a test to see if she was pregnant as she dragged herself out of the two story flat that she lived in. Molly was thankful that she lived on the bottom floor so that her neighbors wouldn't question her coming back to the room with a bag from the pharmacy. Not that forcing herself to buy the clear blue sticks that sat in the bathroom as she waited for the kitchen timer to go off had been easy. Half way there she had nearly turned back out of fear and even then Molly spent most of the time waiting in line glancing over her shoulder afraid that someone she knew would see her purchases, three pregnancy tests. It wasn't that she was so much afraid of thought that she might be pregnant but rather what people would say if they found out. Is it Jim's? Would be the one question people would be most likely to ask. But, no it wasn't Jim's she knew that. After all she hadn't slept with Jim, not once, when they were dating. Of that Molly was very careful. Beep went the timer snapping Molly back into reality as she made her way to the bathroom and picked up each test one by one and one by one they all bared the same symbol a blue plus sign.

It was real Molly looked at the test she was carrying a child and not just any child of that she was certain. For only one man could be the father of the child she now carried, Sherlock Holmes who had confessed his feelings to her, and who had made love to her before he left to dispose of Moriarty's web. She could still remember the words he said to her after she had asked "What do you need?" With conviction and all the love she had held and still held for him all the years she had known him.

His answer had been simple "You, I need you Molly Hooper."


	3. Realizations

At first I couldn't decided whether to call this chapter Jealousy or Realizations I finally decided on the latter for the title of this chapter. I also did think about making this chapter longer but I decided here was a good place to stop. As for this chapter Sherlock is basically looking back on his new found feelings for Molly and I do apologize if he seems out of character at all. Once again I do not own the right's to Sherlock and probably never will. Finally I want to thank are the people who review at 559 views for the first two chapter alone in just two days that is the most views I have ever received for a story of mine. Lets just say it has inspired me to post a third chapter already and work on this story in my spare time even though I do have other ones in the works. Such as my personal favorite Double Edge.

* * *

2 hours before Sherlock faked his death

Chapter 3: Realizations

Sherlock stood in-front of a mirror going over the plan that he and Molly had concocted in his head. Hoping that it would work. No not hopping he decided it had to work it would, for the sake of John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Molly, yes even Molly who even though her life wasn't in danger, it had to work.

"You" it still hung their fresh in his thought that one word even now as he waited for the call that would give the okay to the greatest act that he had ever pull in the history of his years as a Consulting Detective. "You" that had been his answer when Sherlock was at the end of his ropes as fear set in at the thought that he was going to die so that his friends could live. He didn't want to die there were so many things to accomplish, new cases to solve, and then there was Molly Hooper. Who with her kind words and her loving heart thought that she didn't count. Those words had thrown him for a loop. Didn't count, couldn't she see that she did count that she did matter, heck she mattered more than anything why couldn't she see that. Right, its cause of you, Sherlock, it's your fault you're the one whose done this to her. You're the one who's shattered any hopes of her having a real relationship, and why? That was a question he had struggled over as he searched his mind place desperate for the answer.

It was over a month before he came up with a possible answer that it was all because you're worried about losing the only pathologist that will agree to work with you, let alone tolerate your all too sometimes cruel observations at least that's what he tried to tell himself at first. But, that wasn't the real reason no it was something else entirely he had finally come to realize about himself when it came to his pathologist. His pathologist when had he starting seeing Molly as his. Was it after the disastrous Christmas party or maybe without him realizing it, it was before that. Either way it wasn't Sherlock's desire to have access to the lab whenever he wanted that had cause him to give an astute observation about Molly's latest boyfriend, Jim from IT, who turned out to be none other than his greatest adversary. No it was something else, a feeling that he had never experienced before and didn't even think he was capable until now, jealousy.

* * *

Please don't forget to review and if you have any ideas or suggestion for things that could happen in this story feel free to send them way who knows I might just use them. Any the next chapter will probably be longer as it heavily focus on the flashback of Sherlock and Molly expressing and talking about their feelings for one another.


	4. Confession

Since I wasn't feeling well and had darn cramps I wasn't really up to spending the rest of my evening researching information for one of my college classes. So instead I decided to finish this chapter for your and as promised the fourth chapter to my story it is slightly longer . Although after this one it will probably return to the shorter length for now. But, then again who knows. As to the rights of Sherlock they are not mine I just own this story such as it is. Once again thank you for the favorites, views, and I would also like to give a special thanks to Rocking the Redhead and Mr. Invincible for their reviews. Well enough rambling and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confession **

2 week after Sherlock faked his death

It was the last night in which Sherlock was going to be staying with Molly. The large purple bruises and the several scars that had come from taking a 3 story plunge off a roof and into the air mattress that had been situated above was all but healed to a dull brown. The effects of the drugs that had been ejected into his system to give him a death like appearance had also warn off returning him to his far from normal self. The wounds on the other hand that occurred from the incident of literally having to shatter his friend heart in two were still there and would take time to heal.

Sherlock sat at Molly's kitchen table with her and a cup of black coffee with two sugars curled beneath his fingers as the sound of silence dragged on. Dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and leather hoodie, with his dark brown hair cut and dyed ginger. Sherlock looked quite different then his usually appearance even more normal, Molly would say.

"How's John?" he asked, trying to come up with some form of conversation that would break the dull atmosphere in the room. Allowing him to gradually ease into explaining his new found feelings to the women who occupied the seat across from him, her fingers curled around her own cup of coffee, white no sugar. Molly Hooper, who right after faking an autopsy for him had welcomed him into her home, had protected, held him when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night do to the nightmare where the plan failed, and allowed him her bed. Well it was actually more like he had forced her to give him her bed, on account of his injuries, which was probably not the best idea for his part. He could just imagine John reprimanding him, 'that the way to a girl's heart, was not through forcing her to sleep on the couch.'

"He misses you a lot," Molly answered from where she was sitting. "It hasn't been easy for him, Mrs. Hudson or Lestrade. Not even Anderson is taking your death very lightly; apparently he's convinced you're still alive. Has some theory that you used a bungee cord to fake your death, replaced yourself with a body double and then kissed me before leaving the building alive to go after Moriarty's men. A little preposterous wouldn't you say," finished Molly as she chuckled lightly.

Sherlock took a sip of his coffee for courage.

"I'm sorry. Right, I shouldn't be making jokes. I now, I'm sorry," said Molly her cheeks a bright red as she looked away from Sherlock.

"Actually it's not," said Sherlock. "That far off, I mean the bungee cord is ridicules, I'd never use something so easy for a person especially John to see. But the kissing's not."

"What?" Molly nearly fell out her chair her cheeks turning even a darker red. Did she here Sherlock correctly did he actually say what she thought he said. Sherlock wasn't sentimental, she knew that right. But, then why had he just confirmed that he actually wanted to kiss her.

"Right probably not the best way to start this off. What, I mean is that recently I have started having feelings for someone that is a very close me," answered Sherlock.

"I thought you weren't interested in sentiments," her voice tinged with worry that maybe the person he wanted to kiss wasn't her after all. After all he had just said it was someone very close to him and who was closer to Sherlock then John.

"I'm not at least I thought I wasn't. However renascent endeavors and after spending some time searching through mind place have started to make me feel otherwise, that I may have feelings as it were, for someone."

There it was that word again someone. Someone meant it could be any one. However, in Sherlock's close circle of friends it had to be John. This was why her voice cracked as she asked Sherlock, "oh is it John, cause if it is well that's great, I mean I'm happy for you."

"John good heavens, why would you even think such a thing Molly!?" asked Sherlock as he looked at her watching a few small tears fall from her eyes and into her almost empty mug. "Oh right. Molly, my dear sweet Molly," spoke Sherlock reaching his hands across the table to wipe her tears with his thumb. "It's not John, it's you Molly," placing his fingers round the rim of his cup once more.

"What?" Molly gasped Sherlock had feelings for her this was some trick right.

"I know you probably find this hard to believe with the way I've treated you and you have every right to Molly. After all, originally I didn't believe it myself either. At first I thought it was just because I needed your help in solving my cases and that the reason I kept ruining your relationships was because I didn't want that to change. But, the more I thought about it the more I realized that wasn't the case. I don't know if it was after that disastrous Christmas party last year or before that, but I began thinking of you as my pathologist. So when I saw you with your newest boyfriend Jim for IT, who turned out to be my greatest adversary, Moriarty. The reason I expressed my concern for him and what I know believe any other members of the opposite sex that you choose to establish a relationship with before that was because I was jealous. And that I may…"

Sherlock hadn't been able to get the rest of the sentence out of his mouth before Molly leaned over the table and grabbing the hood of his jack slamming her lips against his. It was a few minutes later that two of them ended up in Molly's room, where beneath the tumble of sheet's and kissing he was no longer a Virgin. While outside a neatly placed do not disturb sign and a locked door prevented the on wanted intrusion of one house cat. While two coffee mugs one black and one white lay forgotten on the kitchen table.

1 months and 2 weeks since Sherlock's death

Even know Sherlock could remember the feeling of Molly's lips against his own as he stood alone along the roof of a building. Looking down on the busy streets of Tokyo where the first in a long line of Moriarty's web lay ready to dismantle. He fingered the item in his hands a small golden bow, before placing a small kiss to it for courage, and descending the building to become just one more figure among the sea of thousands walking down the busy streets.

* * *

P.S. don't forget to reply and if any one has any pregnancy stories or experiences they would love to share. That would be great since I have no experience in the matter myself. Also their are a few nodes to latter episodes, jokes, and an Easter egg in this one lets see if you can figure them all out.


	5. Appointment

Well here it is the next chapter I now I said it would be short but sometimes your muse has other plans. I also don't own Sherlock and probably never will. So I'll just have to settle for ownership of his offspring instead. Also I have a pole that I would like my readers to vote on my profile as I do have a perplexing issue concerning one of my mysteries that I have in mind for this story. While I don't have all the detail completely figured out I do have the murder, and a victim in mind its just I'm puzzled as to whether to make the intended person the victim or someone else.

**Chapter 5: Appointment **

1 months and 3 weeks and 2 days

Soon after finishing with the results of her pregnancy test Molly had immediately called the doctor and booked an appointment. Even if the home test results were positive she wanted to make absolutely sure, as they weren't always accurate and to check that everything else was okay with the baby.

Now 2 days later after getting a qualitative hCG blood test and quantitative blood test done, Molly sat waiting for what felt like hours in the receptionist office for her name to be called. Her hands drummed nervously along her lap, as she just sat there in a bright red chair with a back that was not comfortable. While all around her a sea of women, all with swollen bellies of various sizes and their husbands stood patently awaiting their turn to see the doctor. This of course did not help Molly's nerves at all. Sitting there all alone made her feel like they were all staring at her. Why shouldn't they? Molly was after all the white elephant in the room, with no man doting over her and trying to calm her fears.

God she thought looking at the clock on the far wall that chimed 12 straight bongs so as to signal that it was lunch time, if there was ever a time she needed Sherlock it was now. But, she had no way off contacting him and until Sherlock dismantled Moriarty's web Molly was on her own. She had no one both her parents were dead God rest their souls. Her mother she didn't remember that much she was 5 and her name was Abigail. But, she remembered she was kind and loving, with a smile that could bright up even the dreariest of days. But, as cheerful of a person was Abigail Hooper, she was also very fragile and week. After Molly, had been born the doctors had told her that any more pregnancies could be risky. It was during her third pregnancy that there were complications in the delivery room and in the end they had lost the baby and her mother. While her father as she had told Sherlock had died from cancer while she was in her third years of Study's at uni. As for siblings, the only one she did have had been her older brother Jacob. However, when Molly was 13 years old Jacob was killed by a drunk driver while driving him and his date home from the junior prom. As for aunts and uncles her father had been an only child while her mother's older brother Stephen Thrasher had been disowned by the family when he was 17 on account of a disagreement with her grandfather, and hadn't been heard from since.

"Miss Hooper, the Doctor will see you now" the nurse called drawing Molly's attention to where a woman stood at the opened door leading into the office, with clipboard in hand.

"Ah, yes thank you," said Molly rising from her chair to make her way through the door.

"First door on the left," said the nurse pointing down the hall before looking back at her clip board.

Molly briskly walked down the hall way in the direction the nurse had pointed and entered a room. Sitting at the desk was a tall elderly woman that was around her height with dark brown hair of medium length and warm brown eyes sitting at a desk. "Welcome, you must be Miss Margret Hooper. Is this your first time?" the doctor turned to Molly a clipboard on her lap and a pen in her left hand.

"Yes, my regular doctor, Dr. Livingston recommended I should make an appointment with you. Any way can you really tell this is my first time? I'm sorry, I must look like a mess."

"Hey don't sweat it every one gets nervous during their first visit. Why don't you have a seat on up here and will get things taken care of."

Molly sat down on the doctor's table, the paper making a slight ruffling sound as she did so.

"Alright first things first Molly can you answer some questions for me. How long has it been since your last period?"

"42 days," Molly answered ringing her hands together. As she looked at the doctor write down her answer, on her note pad.

"And during that time any change in moods or anything?" the doctor asked Molly.

"None so far except I have been a little tired, is that normal?" Molly looked at the doctor with worry. She had heard stories about being pregnant from some of her girlfriends and always assumed she would feel sick to her stomach, but so far she had felt perfectly fine, aside from being late with her period that is.

"It's perfectly fine Molly, sometimes the symptoms don't start showing themselves until latter. Every baby is different and I'm sure yours will be no exception. Now as for the results of your test they were positive. Would you like to know how far along you are?" the doctor asked Molly putting down the pad of paper she was holding and getting up from her seat.

"Yes please," replied Molly.

Taking out some ultrasound gel the doctor asked Molly to lift up her shirt to which she obliged.

"This may be kind of cold," the doctor told her as she rubbed the jelly like substance onto her beck.

The gel felt cool to the touch and Molly watched as the doctor laid the devise on top of her belly. "Alright, let us see what we have here flipping on the switch. Oh I there we are little one," she smiled on finding the embryo, "would you like to see your child, mam?

Molly nodded.

The women smiled turning the screen of the monitor so that it faced Molly. Tears on seeing her child for the first time fell from her eyes on seeing the image displayed on the monitor. Although, the child had just started to form Molly was already feeling the effect that all mothers who love their children feel. That it was her duty to protect and care for another human being. Just as Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper truly loved each other above all others. Then it was only fitting that his child could be the only thing that could stand to measure up to that love that their parents felt for one another. "That's my baby?" Molly said looking at the screen with complete joy at the life she had helped to create.

"That's your baby," the nurse smiled. "Now according to your test ultra sound Miss Hooper you are 4 about weeks pregnant. This means I would put your due date at around October 4th 2012. As for the gender it's way too early to tell and I'll need you back here in about 8 weeks for your next appointment. Now do you have any question?" Removing the monitor from Molly's belly and turning off the ultra sound, so that she could slide her shirt back over her belly.

Molly fired off several questions to which the doctor happily answered before scheduling her next appointment in 8 weeks. Finally, after giving her a copy of her emergency contact should she need her, Molly was sent on her way.

As she left the office and headed back to her apartment Molly was left with the knowledge that whatever crises may come she would be there for her child, she would be strong until Sherlock's return she told herself. For then it would be three of them mother, father, and baby.

* * *

Well this is it for know and don't forget to vote and review.


	6. Mood

**To my fellow fanfiction readers, writer, and to those who are checking out this story just for the heck of it. I want to say sorry it took so long but this chapter was hard to write. The main reason being since I have no experience in the pregnant department. I do know about all the mood changes and the different development stages thanks to my Human Development Class that I took for my major a couple of semesters ago. So I basically tried to image what would tick Molly of the most other then Sherlock who is out of the picture at the moment. An bam it hit me an incompetent intern at her work. Which is actually kind of funny seeing as I am intern this semester though I am no way that bad. The next chapter should take less time hopefully but I can't promise anything as I do have a life outside of my writing which includes, friends, family, college courses, and my internship so to speak. Well that enough rambling. Oh and if only I owned Sherlock which I don't that belongs to Doyle, Moffat, and Gates. But, at least I can settle for the next best thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mood **

1 months and 4 weeks since Sherlock faked his death and 5 weeks pregnant

It said that one of the joys of being pregnant is feeling your child kick for the first time. Molly was only in her first trimester, so no such event would be taking place, not for a while at least. Instead, her body was experiencing the negative sides of being pregnant, mood changes. The moment when one's temperament change and in extreme cases can do a complete 180. So that the women's respective spouse doesn't even recognize the women he has been married to for a few moments of his life. But, since the daddy of her child was busy making the world believe that he was dead, while trying to dismantle a criminal web. Molly's friends were forced to endure her current behavior which at this particular moment was less than pleasant. Molly had gone from being a Mousy pathologist who was willing to please any one, to a wolf. It was safe to say her supervisor Michael the very man who had been a friend of Sherlock's at Uni and first introduced not only John but her to Sherlock noticed this change in her behavior, during the late hours on a Monday afternoon.

However, in order to understand Molly's current emotions one must go back to 6:00am that morning when Molly awoke after having spending a most of the night in the bathroom puking her guts out. But, none the less she awoke bright and early at 6:00am so as to get to Saint Bart's for her shift at 8:00am. The first thing of course that caused the current change in Molly was the last minute call that an intern would be showing up today and asking Molly to show them about. The last minute call and just before work should have been a red flag, but naturally being the good person that she was called her work back to say she would be glad to.

At 7: 20am Molly after feeding her cat Toby left the flat with her hair in a ponytail, her teeth brushed, and dressed in a red blouse, black pencil skirt, stocking, and flats. Per Sherlock of course as one of the first things he set about doing back when was hiding out with Molly was to go through her clothing and separate them into two piles. One were those clothing that he deemed acceptable or brought out her inner beauty while the rest, for which their ending up being a far larger pile of these clothes, were those in which he said and she could very well quote him on this. "Molly good gracious not only is most of your wardrobe childless, deserved to be burned, and the most unsightly clothing I ever seen to come out of England's fashion industry, that no man or women should be caught dead in. But if you really intent to looking like a little kid I can dare say you're succeeding. No Molly," he told her "these will never do, which is why I want you to contact Mycroft right now and tell him for the sake of your modesty and at the behest of your temporally living partner Athena is to take you shopping." This was how Molly had ended with the outfit she was now currently wearing, a choice that Athena said brought out the naturally highlights in her hair. Not, to mention Molly did have to admit she looked good in it.

At 7: 45am Molly arrived at Saint Bart. Climbing out of the cab she paid the driver, and with a thank you entered the building heading down the stairs to change into her white lab coat.

At 7:50am after making herself a cup of Peppermint tea she headed down to her work space to grab her files and wait for the intern.

At 8:15am Molly checked in with the receptionist who had yet to see the intern come in, didn't know when she would be showing up, or where she was.

At 10:00am Molly after finishing 3 autopsies of two women and a man who had been killed in a car accident lifted up her head to see the girl entering, her hair and clothes in disarray.

"Hey well I'm here so let's like get this show on the road. What you want to show me darling?"

At 10:30am Molly spent the next half hour giving the girl a tour of the facility and at the end of it turned around to ask her if she had any question, only to see the girl had just put her cellphone away. "I'm sorry what did you say?" The girl asked.

"Do you have any questions Molly repeated?"

"Um could you maybe show me the facility again I wasn't really listening? I kind of toned it out after the next half hour. But maybe that guy could give me a tour?" Giving a wink and wave at one of the male staff members.

"Absolutely not," Molly replied even though Molly so wanted to say so much more to this incompatible girl.

From 10:35am- 2:00pm everything that could possibly go wrong did. One, the girl knocked several test tubes off the table one would have been understandable and considered an accident. But by the thirteenth Molly felt the girl was pushing it. Two, every time Molly asked for a tool as the girl was observing her work it was never the right one so as a result she ended up pointing them out to her. Three, instead of taking notes out of the corner of her eyes Molly could see her flirty with the other staff member who was on duty. All of this added up to a very angry Molly.

2:15pm Molly began cleaning up for the end of her shift. "So well that was fun," the girl spoke getting of her stool as Molly threw away her last pair of gloves. "When do you want me to come back because tomorrow would be…?

"Never!"

"What?"

"You heard me I said never!" Molly shouted, "you are incompetent insolent little girl who wouldn't no knife from a spoon even if it bit you in the face! Your are a flirt who gives the very definition of women a bad name, and if you think this is a place for you to do window shopping so you can find yourself a boyfriend well then you have come to the wrong place sister! So back up your bags take your useless brain with you, and march your slutty self out of those doors right this instant!" My rant finished as I saw several faces with their jaws dropped including Mike who had just walked into the room turn my way. An all I could hear myself saying was well done Molly you've gone and pulled a Sherlock.

"Well I never!" The girl spoke her voice appalled at Molly's words. "I don't have to stand for this from a bitch and a freak like you! Who wants to work with dead bodies any way I'm only here cause of the guys and cause my Daddy said I had to get an internship! But, no cute boy is worth working with a freak like you, so good day!" the girl responded kicking the chair over in a huff and walking on the door tripping on one of her high heels as she did. "You should really have your worker's heads examined and think about the people you higher," she told Mike walking past him and out the door, but, not before giving Molly the finger.

Molly at 2: 20pm ran into the bathroom and puked.

It 2:30pm by the time Mike sent her home after a brief talk, and the permission to take 2 weeks leave from work.

Molly entered her felt at 3:00pm whereby she properly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, after all she had did have blasted headache to recover from.

* * *

**Next chapter is Cravings and then I will eventually be featuring some John if not in the chapter after that, but soon.**

**Please review and in the future I will be needing prompts as for story line sake I have decided to set this fic as it were into three parts. The first part one will contain the time in which Molly is pregnant. Part 2 will focus on my OC and Molly and Sherlock's kid but I don't want to spoil anything so I won't be giving his name away yet. Finally, part three is were the actually plot of this story will start to form and take place. Well that's it for now until the next chapter is posted.**


End file.
